1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat that has a back panel that is movable relative to the seat between a position in which the back panel is flush mounted to the seat and a position in which the back panel is spaced relative to the seat.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are relatively complex structures including a combination of sub-systems that may be used to position the seat, provide heating and cooling, provide an adjustable lumbar support, in addition to providing a comfortable seating area for occupants. First and foremost, vehicle seats must provide a safe and comfortable seating area. The size of a vehicle seat must be limited to maximize vehicle interior space. For enhanced safety, vehicle seats may be provided with passive or active head restraints that are partially received within the interior of a vehicle seat. Other sub-systems, such as an adjustable lumbar support, heating system, cooling system, or position adjustment systems may also be required to be accommodated, in the whole or in part, within the body of a vehicle seat. Accommodating all of these elements in a vehicle seat presents substantial packaging problems in the design of the vehicle seat.
Assembly of seat accessories into a seat back becomes more complicated when more of such systems are included. Seat accessories may be attached to the seat frame by specialized brackets that increase the cost of the seat assembly and also complicate the assembly process. Assembly is further complicated by requirements that massage systems, adjustable lumbar supports and temperature modification systems are normally designed to prevent non-functional movement of such systems. Non-functional movement of such systems may cause unwanted noise and vibration and may adversely impact performance of the systems.
Seat back panels are normally sculpted to maximize the leg room available for rear seat passengers. Recesses in the back panel further limit the space available for seat accessories. Back panels are normally tightly secured to a seat with conventional fasteners, such as screws or clip-type connectors. Depending upon design features and constraints, the back panel of a vehicle seat may either be a relatively rigid molded member or may be formed by a fabric, leather or other flexible material that may be stretched across a frame or otherwise secured to the seat back.
There is a need for a vehicle seat having a seat back that meets all crash test requirements and provides ample clearance for seat structures, and also facilitates assembly of seating accessories within the seat.